sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Rich (director)
| birth_place = United States | occupation = Animation director, film director, producer, screenwriter | nationality = American | notable_works = The Fox and the Hound The Black Cauldron The Swan Princess series The King and I Alpha and Omega series | years_active = 1971 – present | employer = Walt Disney Animation Studios (1971–1986) }} Richard Rich is an American director, producer, and screenwriter.The New York Times Rich is founder and owner of Crest Animation Productions. Rich started his career in the mailroom of the Walt Disney Studios but worked his way up to first assistant director. He made his directorial debut on The Fox and the Hound. Rich established Rich Animation Studios, later renamed Rich-Crest. He directed The Swan Princess in 1994 which led up to four sequels. Besides feature films, Rich has produced direct-to-video series such as Animated Stories from the New Testament, Animated Stories from the Bible, Animated Hero Classics and K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments. His most recent credit is as producer on the successful computer-animated comedy drama film Alpha and Omega and as the director/producer of its sequels. Filmography Unmade projects *''Scruffy'', An adaptation of Paul Gallico's novel which centered on the barbary macaques of Gibraltar with its honorary leader named Scruffy, and the apes would be threatened by the Nazi Party's attempt to capture them from the British Empire during World War II. When the time had come to green-light the project, the studio leaders decided to approve The Rescuers for production. *''The Hero from Otherwhere'', Based on the book by Jay Williams, it was conceived as a live action/animated film about two schoolboys with different attributes who are transported to a strange planet whose black leader persuades them to help destroy a wolf that has been ravaging the land. *''Musicana'', An early version of what eventually became Fantasia 2000. Some segments of the planned film were to be titled "Finlandia", involving a fight between the Ice God and Sun Goddess; an African segment about a curious monkey and a Rain God, including many hippos, lions and elephants; "The Emperor's Nightingale", based on the Andersen story, which would have starred Mickey Mouse as the keeper of the nightingale; a southern jazz story titled "By the Bayou", which included many frogs, including caricatures of Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong; a segment set in the Andes with a beautiful girl/bird; and a version of "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves", featuring tropical birds. It was cut due to financial issues in favor of The Fox and the Hound and The Black Cauldron. *''Catfish Bend'', Based on the book series by Ben Lucien Burman, it follows the journey of several animal residents in Catfish Bend. Following several treatments, it was never greenlit for production, and Disney dropped its option on the books. *''Mistress Masham's Repose, Before the release of The Black Cauldron, producer Joe Hale and his production team were working on an adaptation of the T. H. White novel. While Roy E. Disney supported the project, Jeffrey Katzenberg disliked it. Eventually, Hale and most of the team were fired, and the project languished. *''Around the World in 80 Days, According to animator Edison Goncalves on his blog, Fox had plans to do an animated film adaption of Around the World in Eighty Days by Jules Verne but with anthropomorphic animals. However, like other films in production at Fox Animation Studios, its production was shut down. See also * Don Bluth References External links * Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:American leaders of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:American film directors Category:American film producers Category:American animators Category:American animated film directors Category:American animated film producers Category:Animation screenwriters Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people Category:Latter Day Saints from California Category:Latter Day Saints from Utah